User talk:Noname the hero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Destroy All Humans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Vae Infectus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 01:52, March 8, 2010 DAH! I'm suprised to find u here! I really need a friend to help me... DESTROY ALL HUMANS!!!! Sonic & Scrab Master testing sig--Make War Not Love 22:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Is it fun to harass Poxy? Sonic & Scrab Master You bet your phylangeopods and your human brainstem with Furon DNA inside them; I want to be an admin! Sonic & Scrab Master Woo Hoo! Can't wait! Sonic & Scrab Master I was thinking the same thing. I was also planning on using it for Sonic News Network, as well as adding a shop for users. Sonic & Scrab Master For Grant: He appeared in the opening cutscene for Dollywood. In the trailer, he's the guy who got shot by Cyrpto with the Zap-o-matic, saying "Shut up! Shut up!". And for the shop for Sonic News Network: Rings for currecny, which are obtained via edits. For the shops here: FuroTech cells are currency. And we can get things that can be in the games and maybe a few extras. Sonic & Scrab Master What should be in the message. Sonic & Scrab Master ????? Dude! You mak less sense than that monkey on SNN. Sonic & Scrab Master What the heck is a sub page? Sonic & Scrab Master Does this work? Human Prober 00:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) OK OK! Thanks. What do you mean adopt this website? Cryptorocks 01:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I shall use this power wisely. Users beware! "The golves are off now, boy! Temporal Fist!" Sonic & Scrab Master HHHMMMM I wonder is you are looking for a "sidekick" i can be that person. Sort of your right hand man.If not that i could be the athority on Destroy All Humans 2! :) Cryptorocks 00:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well if OK i see. But like if someone ask you about Destory all humans 1 or 2 can you direct them to me? Cryptorocks 00:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) User:LORDshift Man! This feels good. From admin to admin, I think we should change the "Delete" tag. What do u think, O supreme master of the wiki that gives info on one of my favorite games? Sonic & Scrab Master thank you thanks for fixing that typo in the "I cant believe it not furon DNA" article" could tell me how to rename articles? I got one that needs respelling Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I'm speechless! Sonic & Scrab Master Re:Adminship Thank you. You have my word, I will use my newly given power to the best of my ability. --SWJS 16:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You're the admin here, I hope. Can you ask any of the contributors of this wiki (if there are any left) if they would be interested in joining the DAH! FanFiction and Walkthrough wiki? I'm not trying to advertise here, I'm just asking. Jgheko Fett 23:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough I saw what you wrote on my talk page and I already have a walkthrough on the fanfiction wiki that I can import into here. Since I'm not an admin on this particular wiki, I would need an admin (like you) to import it on to here. The Golden Gun 21:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hello, my name is Georgie and I am an admin on The Sims Wiki. I am a fan of the DAH! series and I would like to help improve this wiki. Have you ever thought about requesting a spotlight or something like that? That can help to gain more users on the wiki as I have seen some of the pages and they feature a lot of detailed information, we just need to bring everything else up to that standard where possible. I did put in a request to adopt the wiki but as Brandon Rhea pointed out that you have logged in here recently, the adoption was declined and I thought that I should leave you a message offering my help on improving the wiki. If you need anything done, feel free to drop me a note and I'll see what I can do. Regards, GG (talk) 21:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, I've had to prepare The Sims Wiki for the release of the latest expansion pack and I've had connection issues. Anyways, we can request for the wiki to be spotlighted here. Due to the nature of the process, I think we should do some work on improving pages and we should have an admin update the skin. We can ask here for Wikia to attempt to attract new users to the wiki, it's not the same as a spotlight request and it seems to be an easier method of attracting users but again, we may have to do some work ourselves on improving some pages. What do you think? GG (talk) 11:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Enhancing the DAH! wiki Hi there, Noname the hero. (I'm assuming you're an active user.) This wiki could do a lot better if someone could at least improve the Main Page—insert a slider, cool titles, etc. A flashy wallpaper would be good—obviously! C'mon, the wiki is in need of some love and caring for! I was hoping you could be that someone. Thanks again for considering. Jakobion (talk) 18:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC)